A problem with existing methods of supporting panels to display graphic images, posters and other sheets of material is that frequently it is desired to display a poster and the mounting structure requires that holes are made through the graphic image, poster or other sheet of material. This is often undesirable. This need is even more so when the article to be mounted is for example a work of art in an art gallery, museum or similar.